


It's Our Job To Lose Our Minds

by Sereiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, overall vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereiin/pseuds/Sereiin
Summary: Petra is Levi's girlfriend.Scratch that,fakegirlfriend.Petra is fooling around with the new Drama teacher, Eren.Levi catches them red handed.(Petra, Eren and Levi navigate a rocky relationship. But it's fun. Sometimes.)





	It's Our Job To Lose Our Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Eren and Petra is such an underrated (read:rare) ship. They're so cute. Anyway I mixed two ships I love, sue me.
> 
> SMUTTY SMUT SMUT AHEAD
> 
> *Updated 11/20--changed some things around mostly involving school environment, nothing major.

“Leviii, we’re gonna be late!” Petra whined.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes, not seeing why she was in such a hurry to get to school. He hated school. With a passion.  
  
Although he was sure nearly every other teenager felt the same (except Petra obviously ‘cause she was fucking weird), he felt like he had reason to hate it most. It wasn’t just the monotony of it, or the horrible student body. It wasn’t because he was emo and hated extracurriculars…  
  
It was because everytime he walked into school, he had to hide who he truly was.  
  
And who _was_ Levi Ackerman?  
  
Well, if you asked around most people would say he was a regular badass. He dressed in a lot of black, cursed like a sailor and never had a single fuck to give. Also, he was pretty popular among the ladies even though he only had eyes for his girlfriend Petra.  
  
Now all these facts were true. But it’s about the facts that people _didn’t_ know.  
  
They didn’t know Levi’s girlfriend was actually his _fake_ girlfriend. They didn’t know Levi was actually completely utterly fucking gay.  
  
He didn’t like to admit to being scared or insecure, but it was a fact...he was scared and insecure about what people would think.  
  
He hated sounding so fucking...lame. Band geeks were lame, his friend Hanji who walked around acting like a pseudo scientist was lame, Erwin’s huge ass eyebrows were lame. Levi _was not_ lame!  
  
Except he was because here he was, standing in the popular cafe located on the campus of his private high-end (terribly snotty) Preforming Arts High School, waiting on an overpriced caramel macchiato and having an internal crisis.  
  
The world had improved, but it was still shitty. Meaning while Levi knew most people would be accepting, there were also people who wouldn’t be. And despite his ‘not giving a shit’ about anything persona, he knew that having people hate him just for being fundamentally himself would be soul crushing.  
  
He honestly still had trouble accepting it too sometimes. When he was younger and barely figuring out that staring at guys was way more appealing for him than staring at girls, and that he sometimes found himself doing so called staring in the gym showers after football practice...he was disgusted with himself.  
  
He couldn’t be a...a _fag_. He couldn’t be a sissy dick sucker.  
  
It wasn’t normal. Just _thinking_ about it, it was an abomination.  
  
He hated himself for years.  
  
He talked shit and beat up other kids that were already out as gay. He spewed his homophobic bullshit.  
  
And then he met Petra who saw through all _his_ bullshit.  
  
And he realized his hatred was uncouth. The only thing that was abominal was the way he was acting.  
  
He still wasn’t out, wouldn’t be for a long time. But he had come to accept what he was: gay as fuuuuck.  
  
Petra was a good friend to him from the beginning. Nothing short of awesome.  
  
He knew it wasn’t fair to her when they started this fake relationship, but she insisted. Because she knew how much he struggled, how terrified he was anyone would find out; that anyone would even have the slightest glimmer of an idea that he could be gay.  
  
It wasn’t really Levi’s fault anyway.  
  
He never let anyone get close to him really, other than his self proclaimed best friends Hanji and Erwin. So when he started hanging with the pretty new girl, rumors spread fast.  
  
And just like that, Levi decided to go along with it. Because in the end it would only boost his reputation (not to mention people were starting to question why he had never dated anyone or why no girls had ever claimed of hooking up with him despite how many hung around him).  
  
Petra didn’t seem to mind, she said she’d never want a real boyfriend anyway; high school boys were immature.  
  
“Levi! Order for Levi!”  
  
Finally, coffee.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “Hey, Short-stuff!” Hanji bumped into him in the hallway after school. He had just gotten out of his last class about five minutes late because the teacher held everyone after the bell just ‘cause a kid named Connie Springer had stuck a handful of thumbtacks on the teacher’s desk chair.  
  
“How many times have I told you to _not_ call me that?” Levi sighed. Hanji was a handful. She was technically only his friend ‘cause the second they met in 7th grade history class back in public school, she latched on and never let go. Went as far as transferring high schools, getting in on a scholarship to study music production. She was like a parasite. Coming over to his house, eating up all his food, never leaving him alone and sending horrible Christmas cards every year.  
  
“Hmm I don’t know, probably three trillion times by now. Annnnyways, where’s that hot redheaded girlfriend of yours? We’re supposed to hang out at Erwin’s, remember? Of course you probably don’t. _But_ , you’re not getting out of it! So go find her...now!”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath about Hanji being fucking bossy.  
  
He honestly had no clue where Petra was. She had disappeared when they arrived this morning and he hadn’t seen her since (granted they didn’t share any classes together seeing as Petra was only a Junior) but he hadn’t even seen her at lunch. They always ate lunch together.  
  
He didn’t feel like sending a text because Petra had a bad habit of not replying--unless he sent a cat video. She always replied to cat videos with heart eye emojis and badly worded exclamations.  
  
“What the fuck is her last class again?” Levi asked.  
  
Hanji sighed. “Really? You don’t even remember your girlfriends own schedule? It’s her favorite, drama class.”  
  
Ah yes, how could Levi forget? Petra had dreams of being an actual actress someday. She adored all her theater classes and had gotten a few minor gigs before. She continued to study and wanted to make it to the big screens one day. It was her dream so Levi couldn't really judge, after all he dreamed of working in music…  
  
“Where the hell is the classroom?”  
  
Hanji rolled her eyes, sighing once again. “It’s in the Drama Department. A couple doors down from the prop room, is the main practice theater. Wide double doors. Hard to miss."  
  
_xxx  
_  
  
The ‘theater’ room housed a large stage and bleacher like seats. The seats were painted black, the walls a nice red that illuminated prettily under all the twinkly lights that were hung up and the funky multicolored paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling.  
  
_Fucking theater nerds_ , Levi thought.  
  
He didn’t see anyone upon peeking his head in. But he definitely heard sounds coming from the private office attached to the room, meant only for the teacher’s use.  
  
He probably shouldn’t pry, he knew, and he was about to turn around and go look for Petra somewhere else, but then he heard a familiar noise…  
  
Well, it wasn’t really familiar seeing as he had never heard Petra moaning in pleasure before (except maybe that time she tried some of Levi’s mother’s red velvet cupcakes and nearly had a spasm attack from her so called ‘foodgasm’). He did know though that it was unmistakably his fake girlfriend’s voice.  
  
He crept closer to the closed office door, definitely feeling like it was something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.  
  
Petra’s moans were louder from here. He could also now hear the grunt’s of someone distinctly male.  
  
Levi wanted to leave. It was creepy to pry, and he honestly didn’t feel like listening to one of his best friend’s having sex, but he was also intrigued. Curious as to who his girlfriend was banging.  
  
Part of him was also maybe a little mad. If word got out about this, Levi would look like a fool. He’d be the laughing stock of the school for at _least_ a month.  
  
Bad boy, highly revered Levi Ackerman’s girlfriend _cheating_ on him? He’d never live it down.  
  
“M-Mr. Jaeger!” Petra whimpered.  
  
“What did I tell you to call me when we’re like this pet?”  
  
“E-ren,” she squeaked.  
  
Levi’s brain short circuited. _Mr._ Jaeger. As in the new teacher that started here only a few weeks ago? Levi only knew this because of his stupid little groupies--most of the female student body had been gossiping nonstop about how _hot_ Mr. Jaeger was.  
  
He vaguely remembered Petra telling him about her new drama teacher and how it was an honor because he was a retired actor or someshit all the way Los Angeles who started his career at the early age of sixteen.  
  
Levi remembered that day, his mom made _bitchin’_ cookies that day...Great, now he was hungry.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Petra was fucking a teacher? Goody-good little Petra who asks for extra credit even when she doesn’t need it, does all her homework on time, organizes fundraisers and likes to read children’s books to homeless kittens in her free time?  
  
This had to be a mistake. Obviously Mr. Jaeger was blackmailing her or something. Maybe he threatened to fail her--Petra would do anything to never receive a mark below a B and even _that_ was pushing it. It’s like if she didn’t make A honor roll every report week, her head would explode.  
  
So Levi, being the awesome best friend and mildly average fake boyfriend he was, decided that he’d put a stop to this. He’d protect Petra at all costs.  
  
He barged into the room without second thought. “Get off of her you vile scumbag!”  
  
Petra, who only had on the skirt to her school uniform--although it was lifted up to show her ass and nether regions so she might as well have been fucking naked, shrieked and scrambled from her spot on the desk. “Levi!”  
  
Mr. Jaeger’s eyes were blown wide in confusion and apprehension. He’d just been caught fucking a student.  
  
Levi politely removed his eyes from his best friend’s nude form and then looked at Mr. Jaeger properly for the first time. And he. Was. _Stunned_.  
  
Those little bitches weren’t lying, Mr. Jaeger _was_ hot. Tall, tan, the prettiest fucking eyes he’d ever seen--like a blue green that rivaled the ocean...not to mention his face and those muscles, those fucking muscles. Also that di-  
  
_But he’s also a fucking peadophile, Levi!_  
  
“Petra, he was...he was _molesting_ you!” Levi shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Mr. Jaeger.  
  
Mr. Jaeger parted his mouth in shock.  
  
Petra face palmed. “Levi, you can’t molest the willing.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, who is this?” Mr. Jaeger asked Petra.  
  
“This is Levi, my boyfriend.”  
  
“Your _boyfriend_?!”  
  
Levi tsked. “You didn’t even tell him about me?”  
  
Petra shrugged.  
  
“You...have a boyfriend,” Mr. Jaeger said.  
  
“ _Fake_ boyfriend,” Levi clarified.  
  
Petra nodded. “Levi is gay as fuck.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Leeevi! You’re not gonna tell, are you?” Petra asked, she was giving him that damned puppy dog face. It was ineffective and always would be because Levi was made of steel. And shit jokes. Mostly shit jokes.  
  
Levi sighed. “Petra, if this gets out, my reputation is tarnished. Not only have you cheated on me, you cheated on me with a _teacher_.”  
  
“Great! So it’ll never get out then, huh?”  
  
“Cheeky brat. What the fuck do I get out of this?”  
  
Petra smirked. “I have an idea.”  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “Hoh?”  
  
“Eren, do you think Levi is attractive?” Petra asked.  
  
Mr. Jaeger let his eyes roam over Levi’s body and Levi didn’t know what the fuck to do other than stand there awkwardly. “The fuck Petra? He’s not gay.”  
  
Mr. Jaeger pouted. Fucking pouted. And it was _cute_. “Did you just assume my sexuality?”  
  
“He’s pansexual, Levi,” Petra told him.  
  
Levi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh? I don’t understand your hipster terms.”  
  
“He likes the v _and_ the peen.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“That’s not really how I would describe it,” Mr. Jaeger muttered, “but to answer your question Pet, he really is stunning.”  
  
Petra giggled, “Isn’t he?”  
  
Levi just felt kind of weirded out as they looked at him with appraising eyes. “Um…”  
  
“Levi, do you want to fuck Eren?” Petra asked.  
  
Levi looked to Mr. Jaeger who only smiled at him like he knew the fucking answer. “Um…”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Petra found it hard to focus during class. The only thing she was really focused on was Eren.  
  
How sexy he looked when he was leading the class, how he demonstrated his monologue flawlessly.  
  
For hers, Petra had picked something from Shakespeare. But she had to wait as a handful of other students presented their’s before her. She was fine with that, it gave her more time to stare at Eren.  
  
She wasn’t even sure how they had become a...thing. Of course she had crushed on him upon first sight like many of her fellow peers, and had respected his work as an actor long before that, but she didn’t expect that asking for his advice after class one day would lead to a spicy student-teacher affair.  
  
It hadn’t happened all at once.  
  
Petra would come to him for advice on her acting classes, which turned into venting about her classes and the horrid competitive people she had to deal with and her strict teachers and just how bad the rampant jealousy surrounding the campus was (cause haters gon; hate)...then soon they were talking about other things, mundane things, deep things, anything and everything.  
  
They grew closer and closer, as did their attraction for each other.  
  
“Petra, can I have a word with you?” Eren asked as her classmates all gathered their stuff and began to leave the room.  
  
Petra hadn’t even heard the bell ring, she was glued to her seat, lost in thought.  
  
“Sure, _Mr. Jaeger_ ,” she teased with a sly smirk.  
  
Eren chuckled.  
  
When they were in the cover of his office, with the door closed and the blinds draped over the windows, Eren wasted no time in kissing her.  
  
She draped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. Eren always tasted like the cinnamon gum he chewed and something else, something sweet, something purely him.  
  
Their tongues slid against each other, hot gasps of air shared between them. He would occasionally nip at her bottom lip and it drove her wild.  
  
He picked her up in his arms, Petra barely having the mind to hike her legs around his waist as he carried her over to his desk. He set her on the surface of it.  
  
Petra threw off her shirt. Eren unclasped her pretty pastel lavender bra and went to town on her breasts, lying her back so he could suck on a pretty pale pink nipple and roughly roll the other one between his fingers, pinching and tugging.  
  
Petra moaned softly, threading her fingers through Eren’s soft brown hair.  
  
Eren trailed his fingers down Petra’s side. His fingers skimmed the bottom of her blue plaid skirt, before slowly hiking it up. Her pretty lace panties that matched her bra were now visible. He loved the way they clung to her pale round ass and sat tight against her plump cunt.  
  
“Is that a wet spot? Already, love?” He teased her as he palmed at her threw her panties, feeling the warmth radiate from her. He brushed a finger against her clit, rubbing and rubbing until she moaning softly with her head thrown back, a tiny bit of wetness gathering on his finger through the cloth.  
  
He soon became impatient. He tugged her panties down from the sides, sliding them off her thin legs and throwing them to the floor. He groaned in delight as he palmed at her ass, yanking her towards him and closer to the edge of the desk. He parted her legs a bit more and buried his face there, taking in her scent.  
  
He licked up her warm wet cunt, enjoying the taste. Petra probably had the best pussy he’s ever tasted. Sweet and tart but not overly so, pure somehow. She tasted pure.  
  
He sucked at her clit, using his hands to part her labia so he could get even closer, deeper. He laved his tongue over her clit, swiping it up and down, going sideways, drawing invisible letters even...anything to keep Petra moaning so prettily.  
  
He pumped one finger, then two inside of her. She cried out and thrust her hips up, grinding against his fingers.  
  
He curled his fingers and pumped them faster, relishing in her little ‘oh!’s  
He growled. He needed to have her, _now_.  
  
Petra got the idea when he stopped fingering her. She sat up, eyes glossed over and hazy with lust as she started to undo his belt, followed by his jeans. She took him out of his boxers and began to suck at the tip of his cock.  
  
Eren tangled his fingers into her auburn colored hair as she suck him.  
  
She licked a strip up his cock, pulling away to lick her lips and gather up saliva so it’d be perfectly wet when she went back to take his large cock down her throat.  
  
She closed her eyes, breathed through her nose and tried to take him all the way. She knew she would gag though, it was inevitable. He was just too large and it happened every time.  
  
She tried to keep her breathing even, tried to take him in until she pressed up all the way against his pubic area. She gagged and pulled back. Oh well.  
  
She bobbed her head, sucking furiously, using her hands to stroke the part she couldn’t manage to fit down her throat.  
  
Eren groaned, tightening his fingers in her hair though still letting her set the pace.  
  
Petra was fucking horny. She felt as if she must be dripping right now. She wanted him so bad, wanted that thick, long cock inside of her. Filling her to the brim and pounding her just right, settling this fucking ache inside of her.  
  
She looked up at him with her pretty amber eyes and Eren had to kiss her.  
  
They delved into each other’s mouths as Eren maneuvered her exactly as he wanted her. He guided his cock and pushed inside of her heat, the tight warmth enveloping him like a glove. Like a second fucking skin.  
  
She was so fucking wet and squeezing perfectly around him. She held onto him, legs wrapped around him and pleaded for him to move.  
  
He pulled back only to thrust in again and she fucking wailed.  
  
His pace was fast, greedy as he fucked her.  
  
She clung to him as she was pounded into, hips angling up to meet his thrusts.  
  
“Fuck you feel so good,” Eren moaned.  
  
Petra cried out, back sticking to the desk with her sweat. She was in bliss. The desk moved noisily underneath them.  
  
“M-Mr. Jaeger!” Petra whimpered as he fucked her _so so_ good. Usually she called him Mr. Jaeger just to tease him, but deep down it really turned her on.  
  
“What did I tell you to call me when we’re like this, Pet?” Eren said.  
  
“E-ren,” Petra squealed when he gave a particularly harsh thrust, burying his face in her neck to bit at the skin there.  
  
The door was thrown open.  
  
“Get off of her you vile scumbag!”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Somehow it had come to this.  
  
Eren’s relationship with Petra was unconventional, which was just a nice way of saying illegal. He knew that.  
  
He also knew that he’d be in trouble if word got out and they got caught.  
  
He _also_ knew that Levi was fucking hot.  
  
He’d been surprised when Petra said that the guy who’d just burst into his office was her ‘fake’ boyfriend who was very very gay.  
  
He was short, but he was also intimidatingly muscular. The black clothes and piercings didn’t help with not appearing intimidating.  
  
His black undercut made him look strict, or maybe that was just the permanent scowl on his pretty porcelain face.  
  
He was going to get punished for fucking a student anyway. Why not make it two? He was already going to hell.  
  
He wasn’t sure who started it (it was definitely Petra) but suddenly, he was making out with Levi and _wow_ was he a good kisser. Not saying Petra wasn’t, but Levi could easily dominate him.  
  
Eren was bent over the desk as Levi fingered him open. Petra sat, legs spread on the desk as she fingered herself.  
Eren moaned, ass backing into Levi.  
  
Levi chuckled. “What a slutty teacher.”  
  
Levi’s thick cock was soon replacing his fingers and Eren turned into a wreck as he got fucked.  
  
Levi gripped the globes of his fine ass as his thrusts got harder.  
  
Eren motioned Petra over. Levi stopped thrusting long enough for Eren to stick his dick back in Petra.  
  
Petra moaned, fingering her clit furiously until she was convulsing around his dick and riding out her orgasm.  
  
Eren moaned. With pleasure coming from both ends, he didn’t last much longer.  
  
He shot his load inside Petra, filling her warm cunt with his cum.  
  
Levi found his release soon after, hearing Eren moan so whorishly and his ass clench around him.  
  
“Well fuck.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This might actually be a series? Comments? ANYONE?


End file.
